1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigational device, more particularly to a method for correcting azimuth angle data of a navigational device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional global positioning system (GPS) navigational device, which is installed in a vehicle, is operable so as to periodically receive a position information signal that is transmitted from a GPS service provider and that contains an azimuth angle of the vehicle.
The conventional GPS navigational device is disadvantageous in that, due to satellite movement, the azimuth angle contained in the position information signal received by the conventional navigational device is found to be inaccurate when the vehicle is stationary or moves at a relatively low speed.